Parchment and Pen
by SparkleFarter
Summary: Fred and Hermione try and navigate a world after the war, as their relationships change and strengthen around them they find solace comfort hope and something more in each other. A love story following Fred and Hermione and their lives after the war.
1. Introduction

Fred and Hermione

The long winding road of Fred and Hermione's story after the fall of voldemort.

The morning after the fall of Voldemort, everything is suspended in a quiet chaos, Fred and so many others are taken to St Mungos and face difficult recoveries while others are facing the unimaginable. The wizarding world is suspended in grief and can't see itself beginning to heal. But what's left of the fabric of life must begin to heal as people bury the dead and prosecute those who made them so.

Fred and Hermione attempt to navigate this new world, that sometimes doesn't feel so different as new divides start to form, but is so startlingly different from the one they fought so hard to leave behind.

As their relationships change and strengthen around them they find solace comfort hope and something more in each other.


	2. Prolouge

Hermiones heart was strangely still as she stepped over a pile of rubble, someone had propped open the fat lady's portrait with a brick, and she was absent from the picture. Hermione climbed through the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room, and felt the breath left her body as she straightened up and saw how unchanged it was. Hogwarts had undergone so much change in the last hours and not only on the surface, with crumbling towers and falling ash; but with the massive amount of death and pain enclosed in the walls.

She stood for a moment, knowing it would never go back to the Hogwarts she had grown up in since she was eleven.

The castle was quiet as Hermione sat in the comfy armchair by the fire, as she looked into the deep orange of the last burning embers, imagining how only hours before a house elf lighting the fire before disappearing down into the kitchens or a different hidden area of the castle. She thought of Ron and his actions to ensure the house elves would be safe and with a jolt, she remembered Fred motionless and pale body, a wave of sickness crashing over her.

For a moment everyone had feared the worst, as Fred disappeared under a pile of bricks as the corridor had exploded, everyone had scrambled throwing bricks off of the pile where they knew him to be. Ron had found him and within seconds his brothers were helping haul him out. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle and Hermione had felt her stomach turn.

He was with Madam pomfree now, surrounded by his family, Ron had pulled her aside and told her that he was going to be ok, before Mr Weasley made another weak attempt of getting everyone up to bed. The Weasleys were adamant on staying and Hermione had decided to give them their space, climbing up to the common room surveying the destruction around her.

She was still staring into the fire, that had all but gone out when the portrait swung open Ginny and Ron climbing in.

Ginny nearly tripped over her own feet as she hurled herself at Hermione who had stood up to meet her, within a moment they were hugging so tightly Hermione wondered if they would ever let go.

When they finally let go they all climbed the stairs to the seventh year's boys dormitory, they all paused in the doorway.

Harry was fast asleep, his jet black hair wet and tousled over his face that was smudged with dirt, she didn't realise she was holding her breath until Harry shifted in the covers slightly bringing them closer to him. Hermione let out a slight breathy laugh as she realised he had fallen asleep in his shoes.

Ron shook his head with a slight grin on his face and made his way to the bed next to Harrys, and started to untie his shoes, Ginny did the same on the bed next to Harry's and Hermione followed suit.

She she peeled off her jeans, caked in dirt and blood and climbed in between the covers.

Hermione Granger fell asleep after the battle of Hogwarts aching bruised and sore, surrounded by people she loved and loved her, feeling completely safe for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Morning of May Second.

She woke up slowly, the sun pouring into the dormitory, she then withdrew again into the warmth of the blankets, she could hear people moving round the room; softly speaking in hushed tones. The was air traced with words their speakers wouldn't allow her to hear.

Turning her head towards the footsteps that were walking around the room she felt the sun's warmth wash over her face.

"Mione?"

Hermione felt the bed sink as someone sat down next to her. She was still in a state of being softly and soundly asleep, but where she could still register the presence of a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently; attempting to rouse her from the warm arms of a peaceful sleep free of fear that she had not enjoyed in so long.

She heard footsteps going down the stairs, and the absence of birds in the mid morning sky was somehow louder than any whispers.

She was caught in a passage between sleep and waking, gazing at the window and the warm may light, she could deceive herself from this warm cosy bed that the impossible had not happened only hours before.

As she attempted to burrow back into her blankets a voice drew her further out.

"Hermioneee" said Ginny, and Hermione could hear the smile in her voice as she shook her her friend out of their sleepy drowsy state.

Rubbing her eyes, she realised it was just herself and Ginny in the room.

"Where are the boys?" she asked stretching and climbing out of bed, she saw an open trunk peeking out from under the bed that she knew didn't belong to anyone who stayed here last night, It must have been left by one of the boys before they were forced into hiding in the room of requirement.

"Harry and Ron just went down to go see Fred" Ginny explained standing and walking over to the bed she had slept last night and grabbing the shoes that were strewn at its foot. "They didn't want to wake you but when they left I saw you were waking up and i thought you would like to come"

Hermione glanced at the trunk again and saw a blue checkered pattern sticking out of it and after crossing the room and pulling on the fabric she realised it was a pair of Pajama bottoms she was used to seeing on Dean Thomas and threw them on.

She sat down on the corner of the bed and waited for Ginny, Hermione had a pit in her stomach, it had been almost easy to go to sleep after Ron had found her in the Kitchen and told her that Fred was going to be OK Before going back and checking on Harry.

She had been sitting with Neville and his grandmother in silence.

She watched Ginny, her dark red hair fell over her face, slightly tatted and she there was a dark dry patch of blood in her hairline above her ear. Her face was a shade more pale than usual etched with the sadness of the previous night and worry over her brother. Her eyes were tired, red and slightly bruised but when she looked up at Hermione, they still carried the mischievous heir that she knew and loved so well, but they also carried the etchings of having survived the unimaginable.

As they walked down the stairs Hermione knew that once she exited the portrait hole that these quiet hours would be over and she would be walking into a world trying to rebuild itself from the ashes. It was tempting to stay here, in the warm, quiet ,familiar dormitory and reminisce over all the love and laughter she had shared with her friends in the walls; but she knew she couldn't stay here forever, she stepped after Ginny out of the portrait hole, the frame knocking lightly on the stone propping it open as they made their way through Hogwarts towards to the hospital wing.

Most of the portraits were empty as they walked towards the first floor, every now and then they would see the flicker of delicately painted fine fabric swish around a frame and out of sight, the portrait moving swiftly from one end of the castle to exchange news.

Ginny reached the heavy oak door that had been closed and glanced back at Hermione before opening the door. She walked in tentatively and Hermione found her, straight away she saw a red headed family sitting around someone's bedside and smiled slightly. She had seen that family crowd many a bedside of a sick relative and knew that now it was finally coming to an end.

Mrs Weasley turned around and stood up when she saw her daughter and Hermione walking over, she caught them both in a large sweeping hug.

"How did you both sleep? Have you eaten? How are you feeling?" the gaggle of questions fell out of her mouth and Ginny assured her mother that they were both okay and well rested.

It was then that Hermione caught sight of Fred over Mrs weasley's shoulder.

One side of Fred's face was a large dark black bruise, his eyes were closed and his right arm and leg were both strapped up. Hermione reminded herself it could have been so much worse as something ripped through her gut at the sight of him.

Ginny had disappeared into her brothers and out of the corner of her eye she saw percy stand to let Ginny take his seat at the foot of the bed.

Hermione sighed and stood next to Harry, as much as Mrs Weasley had assured them time and time again alongside her husband and children that Harry and Hermione were in fact family, this was a time for the Weasleys to pool strength from each other.

Harry squeezed her hand gently and she looked back at Fred.

His hair was tousled over his face and stood up at awkward angles, he was extremely still and if Hermione did not focus on his chest and how it rose and fell ever so slightly, she could all to easily envisage what could have been. George sat closest to him, his eyes were red and his skin grey, he seemed to sag in his chair as he watched his brother.

To Georges right stood bill, his arms on the shoulder of his wife who occupied one of the five seats around Freds bedside, to her left was Mrs Weasley, her husband and second youngest child Charlie behind her.

Charlie and Bill were murmuring quietly and Ginny was listening, Harry and Hermione were to far away to catch what was being said. Ron walked over and stood with his two friends and they were silent for a while.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and told them to wait outside while she changed his Bandages and administered medication, and so everyone but Mr and Mrs Weasley walked out of the medical wing.

Ginny was the first to break the silence "he is going to be alright isn't he?" her voice was hesitant and slightly lower than usual in an attempt to control it.

Bill put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. "He's over the worst of it, Madam Pomfrey said he would be transferred to St mungos when.." he paused and looked at his feet and Ginny nodded.

Kingsley shacklebolt came sweeping up the corridor flanked by professor Mcgonagall, as they drew level with them Mr Weasley slipped out of the hospital wing.

Professor Mcgonagall stopped, "the healers from st Mungos are here, they have sent two to help Madam Pomfrey with the patients in the infirmary while the others move the dead" Her eyes were clouded and the dark circles contrasted with her white face.

"After we have moved the patients to St Mungos i think it's time everyone goes home." finished Kingsley, his low smooth voice was a comfort to Hermione, but she felt a pang of pain inf her Stomach at the word home.

Mcgonagall turned to them again her face soft, "you have all gone through a great ordeal" she said looking each one of them in the eyes "i think it's time you go back to the dormitory and rest." the Weasley children looked at Mr Weasley.

"If anything changes with your brother we will let you know" he smiled gently at them, "once he's been moved, you can all go back to the burrow, your mother and i will make sure Fred is settled at st Mungos before coming back"

Mcgonagall looked at them all again "William?" she asked turning and looked at Bill, "I am afraid we must ask a favour of you."

Bill nodded as Professor Mcgonagall continued, "families and relatives are coming from all over the country, not to mention friends of Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn are liaising with contacts at the ministry to shepard them through the Hogwarts Flu network, would you be able to help them?"

"Of course" Bill said turning to his brother "Perce, do you want to come help?" Percy smiled weakly and nodded at his brother, his face was pale and his eyes were dark and heavy, his body drooped and he looked much older.

As they walked down the corridor together, two healers carrying large dark green bags. Kingsley met them and opened the door for them to go into the hospital wing.

There was a moment of silence before Professor mcgonagall spoke again.

"Most people are in the Hufflepuff common room, the house elves have food prepared in the kitchen, as far as I am aware no-one has gone to the gryffindor common room as of yet" she directed the last of her words to Harry "so if you are in need of a particularly quiet atmosphere I recommend there"

Fleur put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and with a sad smile to professor Mcgonagall started guiding her down the corridor, Ginny put her head on her sister-in-laws shoulder as they walked followed by Charlie and George.

Harry was staring at his shoes, not wanting to meet their eyes

"The great hall.." Hermione asked. She lost the rest of the question in her throat in an attempt to keep her voice steady.

Professor Mcgonagall bowed her head "Everyone will lay there until three, their families will be able to see them, then they will be transported to St Mungos where propper viewings arranged and plans made"

Kingsley continued "if you would like to go see them you can go before everyone starts arriving"

Harry nodded quickly "we'd like that."

Hermione's heart hammered in her chest as they reached the great hall, the doors were closed. Harry stepped forward and pushed gently, his fingers grazing the ornate wood when his hand fell back to his side as the door swung open silently, just enough for them to walk inside.

Lined up on either sides lay the fallen. White sheets had been pulled up to just below their shoulders.

Hermione knew many of the faces.

Colin Creevey lay closest to the door, his eyes closed and his blonde hair tousled over his face. Hermione couldn't understand how still he was, this boy so enthusiastic and bursting with life laying there on the cold floor, unmoving.

Harry walked up the centre slowly, not stopping at everyone but she could tell that he was burning their faces into his imagination. He stopped at Professor Lupin and Tonks sides, he stood there for a while before moving on.

When Hermione reached them she stopped. She felt the burning of tears in her eyes and hastened to wipe them. Harry had started making his way back down the isil, once he had reached the doors again many long moments later Hermione joined him and Ron standing before the door, looking out into the great hall.

The sun was still ascending making its way towards the peak of the blue sky that was scattered with clouds.

She stared out over the fallen and towards the headmaster's chair, as Ron put his hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her out of the door , Hermione could hear Harry who had waited for a moment and followed them out of the door.

Professor Mcgonagall was waiting outside talking to five wizards, three women and two men. One of the women wore smart black robes and the other three wore green waited as she talked to them.

"We will move them at three to St Mungos and then Shacklebolt can make a speech at the hospital with the head of st mungos confirming that they have arrived safely and to ask the press to refrain from talking to the victims family or any hospital staff at this time" Said the woman.

Mcgonagall sighed "speeches, at this time" se expressed, her voice falling in disbelief.

"Minerva" said the woman again a small smile on her face as she placed her hand on Mcgonagall's arm " I hate it as much as you do but this Morning the wizarding world is full of rumours we need to give them something solid and concrete, people are still scared that hes out there, that their families are in danger."

She nodded and turned to the three of them, and Harry spoke up "Professor" he paused trying to get his words out "i was wondering where Professor snape's body is?"

Mcgonagall paused before asking "as some people are still currently unsure about his stance we thought it would be better to move his body away from the others while any family wishes to come, we have placed him in his office" she looked at Harry and he nodded, turning away and walking back up the Hallway.


	4. Chapter 2

Fred shifted slightly, a sharp pain bursting through the entire right side of his body, it pulsated and he held himself as still as he could manage, until the throbbing ripples subsided into a tense dull ache.

He struggled to control his breathing as the door opened and two figures dashed in, one in sweeping green robes, and one in a patched dirt brown robe, his mother.

Even though he could only see her waist he knew it was her, "freddie?" she said trying to come close to the bed but the healer told her to stay back. He approached Fred with a small bottle, he opened his mouth to ask what was happening and the healer placed a small drop just inside his mouth, it tasted like aniseed and elderflower and something else he couldn't think of as his head throbbed.

"That will help with the pain," said the healer shortly pulling back and walking away, Fred tried to move his head to follow him but the pain ripped through him again, only slightly better than the last time.

He heard the dull scrape of a chair being drawn up to the bed and saw his mother sit on it, taking one of her hands in his and squeezed it softly.

Freds heart fell into his stomach and the sensation was one hundred times worse than the pain pulsating through him. His mother had dried blood smeared over her knuckles, and it brought back memories of curses flying through the sky, seeing the splayed hair of a girl he knew from charms on the floor and her eyes staring emptily at the sky.

His voice was hoarse as he tried to force out the question. Any question. But his mind was rougher than his voice and he couldn't seem to say anything, so despite the pain he moved his head to meet his mother's warm brown eyes and he knew. Everything would be ok. They were Ok.

He fell back into a dreamless sleep and when he woke up again, his mum was still in the chair and his dad was standing behind her his hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly to the healer standing beside him.

He could hear the murmuring voices of people on the other side of the window and as he tried to move his head towards them the throbbing sharp pain had lessened to a dull ache. George Bill Fred Harry and Ron were talking by a portrait of a very ugly old man. The door opened and he groggily and slowly moved his head again towards his brother Charlie walking in with Percy carrying drinks. Charlie walked out of his line of sight again and he followed him with his eyes and finally turning his head.

Suddenly it was like his heart had finally lifted from a place it had fallen to when he saw Hermione , she was chatting with Fluer, and graciously accepted a cup of tea off of Charlie, she turned, her bushy hair falling over her face and somewhere inside his drug induced state he could feel himself smile at the sight of her.

She glanced round and turned towards him. Looking down at the tray with milk sugar and biscuits, she emptied a scacet into her tea and poured in the milk. The swirling of the milk in the tea reminded him of how her eyes, and how he could never really pinpoint what shade of brown her eyes were unless he let himself think about it, and he had tried to avoid that.

She glanced up at him meeting his eyes, and for a moment he felt his heart flutter, but even with the healers positions pumping through his veins, he wouldn't admit that to himself.

He did smile at her though and felt a stab of confusion when her eyes widened in shock and she stepped quickly over to his mother and father and said "he's awake"

Maybe he was only resisting the healer trying to look into his eyes, because he was standing in front of Hermione. But he finally resisted when the healer sent everyone out of the room so he could change the bandages that were plastered all over his right side.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked groggily, finally looking up at the healer. He recognised him, his mind went to quidditch and he fought hard to try and remember..

The man cut through his thoughts "at the battle, a curse exploded a corridor and you were buried under rubble" he said simply and softly. He stopped for a moment as he wove bandages around his shoulder, cleaning the wounds as he went. "You need to be more careful with these things" he continued finally looking up at him "we wouldn't want gryffindors star beater to lose his arm now would we"

When he grinned Fred was transported back to his first year as a beater, his first match he was standing with george as they looked around at their opposition, a boy a year older than them had become keeper on the ravenclaw team after the old one had somehow managed to cover himself in orange fur the previous transfiguration class.

He still looked the same, his dark brown hair was longer, and his eyes were still still bright blue, but he had a smear of dried blood on his cheek and he looked older and more tired.

Anthony smiled at him and tied off his last bandage and stood up.

"You should be ready to go home soon" he concluded "lost of rest and waiting for the bruising to heal; ive sorted your cracked ribs and your broken leg and collarbone, and the two hairline fractures in your arm, but i'm weary to do any more than necessary, magic should only be used sparingly for healing, its only meant to help the body do what we know it already."

And with that he left and he Fell back asleep, when he woke up Hermione wasn't there and he felt a small pang of sadness in his gut.


End file.
